Hole
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Catherine and Nick host a memorial dinner for Warrick but end up in a drainage canal fighting for their lives. Will they survive? Everything happens for a reason... Catnip in future chapters
1. When It Rains, It Pours

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews

* * *

><p>Ch1: When It Rains, It Pours<p>

The team was at a benefit dinner in memory of Warrick they were trying to raise money for Warrick's son's college fund. Nick and Catherine helped set up the event. There was a heavy rainstorm outside so the night wasn't a great success.

Nick was helping putting the excess stuff away he thanked everyone for coming. As he was leaving he saw Catherine and Lou arguing.

They had a strange on again off again relationship and were constantly fighting. Nick could assume that their fight was because her and Nick danced together. Nick and Lou always had this unspoken tension to each other which only heighten once Catherine and Lou started dating.

Nick was pretending to check his phone he didn't want to get his truck in the rain. It was really coming down now buckets of buckets of water just came down.

"You are so insecure!" Catherine yells

"How am I insecure?"

"You get jealous over everything! Anything I do you through a little hissy fit. Grow up!" Catherine yells hitting where it hurts, Nick heads back into the ballroom to give them privacy.

"You think I'm jealous of Stokes?"

"I never said that. But it seems kind of obvious if you think. You're jealous of the friendship we have, aren't you?"

"Jealous you wish? He's crazy!"

"Don't..." Catherine says turning away

"What you upset if I talk about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my friend!"

"I'm done with this! I'm done wasting my time on you! You only shit on me and make me look stupid! I'm done! Find your own ride!" he storms off. Catherine waves her arm in defeat.

Nick came back out as Catherine wiped her tears away. Nick wasn't sure what to say without making her more. A mistake he has made a few times in the past.

"You alright?" he says his accent always makes her smile.

"Yea... Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure Cath" he says a strike of lightening lights up the sky catching both of their attention. He hands her his suit jacket "I don't want ya to get sick" she takes his jacket.

"Sure Nicky" she says sarcastically.

"You think I wanna get stuck with your paperwork?" they laugh. Until another lightning bolt strikes followed by thunder. They take off running to Nick's truck once inside they both start laughing. This was a much better ending to Warrick's memorial dinner then last year.

Nick slowly pulled out cautious of the pouring rain. Catherine started fiddling with the heat and the radio. Once a song finally came through clearly she sat back watching the rain trickle down the window. Nick smiles to himself as she starts humming the next song.

"You like this song?" Nick asks turning it up a little.

"Linds has been singing it"

_Written in the stars_

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main_

_Oh_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way_

Nick stops for a red light bobbing his head.

"You can change it Nicky"

"Its fine" he says smiling "I like it"

As Nick hit the gas pedal another car came speeding across.

Nick slammed on the brake just in time to avoid collision.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked lightly touching her shoulder.

"Yea... You?" she says catching her breath "let's get out of this intersection please" Nick drove on.

After the almost collision an awkward silence took over the vehicle. The rainstorm picked up more.

"We have triple degree heat all week then get pounded with rain like this"

"Ugh it's been so humid... Though"

"Now it's gonna be a swamp"

"A problem best dealt for tomorrow Nicky" they both laugh. He continued to drive Nick began flickering with the wipers as the one got stuck.

"c'mon..." Nick drawled.

"What's wrong?"

"The dumb thing got stuck" the windshield began to fill with water and they couldn't see out of it.

They saw a pair of headlights coming straight for them.

"Nick!" Catherine squeals Nick slams the brakes and turns the wheel. The truck breaks through the guardrail flipping upside down inside a drainage canal. The truck began to fill with water Nick kicked out the remaining windshield as Catherine struggled to unbuckled her seatbelt. "Help me Nicky" Nick grabbed the seatbelt and began tugging the seatbelt. He started stomping on it contorting his body to fit in the submerging vehicle, he gives it a hard pull, and Finally she was free he grabs her hand swimming to the top but they began flowing with the current.

There screams and calls for help are muffled and masked by the water. The water pulls them apart scaring them both. The harsh cement walls and floors are unforgiving ripping the clothes and skin. They were able to hold onto each other just long enough to be sucked into a small tunnel.

"Nick..." Catherine says coughing on the water as they both struggle against the current just trying to stay afloat. The level of water went down as the speed and power increased.

"Catherine..." he said with adrenaline roaring. They are thrown off the deadly mock water slide, and land inside a small cement room with a large drain.

They both lose consciousness once their tired bodies strike the hard floor.

* * *

><p>Catnip in the future? Please Review<p> 


	2. Breach

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews! Feedback means quicker chapters!

Ch2: Breach

* * *

><p>Catherine awakes stiff, sore, freezing, and pain radiating over her whole body. She sits up nursing her badly swollen wrist obviously broken. She looks over her body scrapes are all over her body and a nasty bruise on her knee. That's when she sees Nick still unconscious she crawls over to him whimpering in every movement.<p>

"Nick... Nick!" she says she lifts his head placing it in her lap. She shakes his head and he coughs startling her. His eyes flutter open as he looks around he struggles to sit up but manages too.

"are you alright?" he asks besides for a cut just above his eyebrow and a split lip he was alright. She shrugged her shoulders and he looked down saw her wrist. "sorry..." he said.

"Nicky it's not your fault"

"it is... But I'll get us out" he said pointing to the small hole about 10 feet above there heads. The sun was the only thing they could see it was quiet blinding.

Nick began throwing anything he could at the hole hoping to break it and make it bigger. But his muscles were sore and extremely achy, and he was beyond freezing. Their clothes were still wet and the shade made it worst. Nick sat down across from Catherine exhausted the hole didn't even budge.

12 hours later... Catherine began to think the worst they hadn't been rescued yet and she didn't think they were going to be. She didn't know if anyone even knew they were missing and even if they did who knows if when they would find them. Catherine's stomach began to rumble with hunger as Nick was trying to figure out how to get out. He started to build a stand to carve to the whole bigger with his knife. He began chipping away and away but only small pieces were coming off.

"what do you see Nicky?"

"nuttin' it's dark out" he drawled staying focus. The cement room became a sauna once it had heated up outside and became almost unbearable. It was cooling down now that the sun was setting.

There cellphones were washed away so the game plan was once out of the box find a phone... Find something.

Nick looked down and saw Catherine fighting to stay awake he couldn't fall asleep he was too scared he wouldn't wake back up.

Nick felt that if he just stayed focusing on getting out he would be able to escape. It had already been twelve hours that was just about the same time he was buried. But in that god awful box he couldn't move and he was alone, this room thing was tiny but he could walk around and he was with Catherine.

After another couple of hours of chipping the hole had finally started to give way. Catherine smiled at how determined Nick was to getting out but she did feel ashamed that she hadn't really done anything to help. She had also begun to worry Nick had a cough one that made him sound like an aged smoker. They hadn't talk much their time down here. But what do you talk about when you are stuck in a mystery room of a stinky drainage canal.

The sun was starting to rise. It was official they had been missing for a day at least. A day without water, and food. The air inside the room was thick stinky and hard to breath.

"how are you doin' Nicky?" she says as he coughs.

"almost there... how about you?" Nick says fighting the urge to cough looking at Catherine.

"I'm alright why don't you take a break?"

"I will once we are out" he coughs harder, Catherine gets to her feet and touches Nick's side.

"just rest for a minute, Nicky"

"please Cath..." he said his big brown eyes locking onto her blues ones. "I'll rest once we are out... Go sit" Nick said helping her off the make shift stand. She aat back down as Nick searched for a rock, he grabbed a large piece of debris. Nick started smashing the weakened hole with all his streghtn until th cement started to crumb an the hole became bigger just enough for them to maybe to be able to get out. Sand poured through the hole raining on them like a sinister shower.

They both laugh with joy. Nick pulls himself looking around making sure it was a safe area. He falls back into the room.

"Cath, I'm goin' lift you through the hole"

"what's up there?"

"a store I think I saw a building" he says scooping her up. He manages to give her enough leverage so she can pull herself the rest of the way through and she helps him. They just lay completely exhausted in the sand. There clothes were destroyed they were ripped, stained with god knows what, and smelt terrible. Nick's once tailored suit was in shreds, his pants had holes and his shirt was stained alight brown and bowtie long gone as well as his jacket. Catherine's once sparkly red dress was now a dull maroon with no sparkles and it too had holes. Catherine sat up as Nick continued to lay on his belly.

"Nicky.. How you feeling?" Catherine said feeling his forehead.

"I'm alright..." he said coughing moving to his knees. He started to look pale but Catherine was too from the lack of water.

He stood up slowly and helped Catherine get to her feet. They walked around the building and Nick peeked inside the window. Catherine held onto the hem on Nick's shirt nervous as all heck.

"I don't see anyone" Nick says "let's go around to the front" Nick holds Catherine's hands helping her walk. Her knee was still banged up. Catherine felt like a baby seeing all the deep scratches on Nick's arms. "it's empty..." Nick kicked out the store window.

"Nicky!"

"cmon" he says scooping her up.

* * *

><p>What is the lab doing to find them? Please Review I see catnip in the future...<p> 


	3. Light

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews. I will be updating my other stories soon promise. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch3: Light<p>

Nick cautiously walked into the store it was obvious that no one had been in the store for months. The dust and dirt on the the counters was very thick.

Nick sat Catherine on the counter and searched for a phone.

"did you find a phone" Catherine asks

"no... I found a bottle of water and a bag of chips" Nick says he hands her the bottle and he coughs violently his face turns beat red. He rests his head on the counter still coughing, Catherine rubs his back trying to soothe his cough.

"you alright, Nicky?" she asks lifting his head it was very evident that e was coming down with something.

"I'm fine..." he says coughing Catherine gave him the water bottle practically force feeding it to him.

"just relax Nicky" dhr said trying to soothe his cough.

After a few hours Nick carried Catherine into the back room. It was cooler in the back, the hot air was making them both feel sick. Nick Had made a make shift bed with old boxes he found. He gently but Catherine on before plopping himself down, he rubbed his shoulder. It was especially achy he could barely make a fist.

"you alright Nicky?"

"tired... You?"

"tired" they sat across from each other bored and tired. The sun was starting to set and they still were in the middle of nowhere.

Catherine started to play with what is left of her dress, disappointed yesterday was the first time she ever wore.

"your dress was beautiful..." He said touching the ruined hem before sitting back. Nick moved so he could lay next Catherine as she sat against the wall thinking about Lindsay trying anything to ignore the pain she was in from her wrist and knee. "I'm sorry about all this..." he said coughing.

"it's not your fault Nicky.. An accident is an accident" Catherine said looking down at Nick, she shivered a little. Nick found a blanket in the closet and gave it to Catherine. She covered herself and Nick with it. Nick laid back down closing his eyes resting, Catherine laid next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

Catherine woke up to the light shining in her face she covers her face and feels Nick stretch out.

"how'd you sleep?" he asks his voice groggy.

"I'm alright... How about you?" Catherine says leaving the comfort of Nick's back. He smiles giving her a thumbs up but in all realness they were both tired and starting to give up hope. Catherine couldn't walk much and Nick's cough was getting worse. "I'm glad that I'm with you in this whole mess"

"what about Vartann?" he said turning to look at her, she playfully slapped him in the arm.

"he's an insecure drama queen" they both laugh. "do you think they're gonna find us Nicky?"

"I hope so... I'd kill for a cheeseburger right now" he says coughing Catherine rubs his side in a soothing manner but they realized that they would a lot closer then before.

"make that two burgers" she says Nick rolls on to his back laughing.

"We've been missing for at least two days so they know that we are gone so it shouldn't be too much longer... I hope"

Later the night... Nick made a firepit outside the store with stuff he found around the store. Nick was grateful his parents made him be a boy scout. He carried Catherine out by the fire and draped the blanket over her shoulder.

"I can walk, Nicky"

"your knee is pretty mangled" Nick said moving his arm trying to prevent the stiffness that seemed inevitable in his bum shouldrr.

"your shoulder?" Nick smiled at her, stirring the fire. Nick's shirt was open and she could see his undershirt and the bruise from seat belt.

"you hungry?" he asks

"what's on the menu, Chef Stokes?"

"a gourmet serving... Of store baked beans" he said handing her a can, while keeping a can for himself.

"to day three?" she says holding out her can, Nick lightly tapped his cup against it.

"to day three, will be the day we get those burgers"

Nick finished his beans before Catherine. Catherine laughes at Nick as he played in the sand. He started singing the same song that was playing on the radio when they crashed. She playfully pushed him over, laughing at him.

They were insane for not freaking out after being stranded or they were just to tired to think negative.

"the stars are so nice" Nick said looking at the night sky, Catherine laid next to him. Nick started coughing, and took a swig of water.

"you alright?" Catherine said holding his arm.

"yea" Nick said quietly "I'm glad im here with you too... I mean it" Nick said Catgerine held Nick's hand and moved closer to Nick's face, begging for a kiss.

Nick gently touched her waist and he kissed her, it was a sweet kiss. They kiss again and Nick moves above her and hovers over her.

"Cath... We can't do this" Nick said

"I want this" she says cupping his face

"I don't want you to regret this tomorrow" tucking the hair behind her ear.

"I won't" she says kissing him. They kissed and they were intimate with eachother finally experiencing eachother, and it was everything and more surpassing there believes and dreams about eachother.

* * *

><p>Catherine woke up a couple hours later her stomach rumbling but there was not a lot of food remaining in the store. A half bag of chips and couple cans of beans.<p>

Nick coughed waking himself up. He moved his head and smiled lazily at Catherine. He was happy she was still with him but his body was getting sicker and he didn't know why.

"Nicky you need a doctor" Catherine said touching his forehead he was hot to the touch. He was pale and his eyes sunken a little with dark circles around them.

"so do you. I broke your wrist" he says tired Catherine struggled to get to her feet.

"I'm going to get you a cold cloth, Nicky" she says limping to the restroom, ripping off part of her dress and ran it under the cold water. She could see a car coming. "Nicky! There's a car coming!"

* * *

><p>Is the person in the car going to help them? is this nightmare finally going to end? And with Nick and Catherine being together what does this mean for after they are rescue are they're feelings just because of the situation or do they care for eachother? So many questions!<p>

Please Review!


	4. Help

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews

* * *

><p>Ch4: Help<p>

Nick ran out his knife in hand he waved down the driver. When the driver got closer Nick grabbed Catherine in a protective manner. The car sped on crashing into a ditch the door opened.

"Cmere" Nick said standing pulling her behind him shielding her. The driver side door opened and a man stepped out holding a rifle. "Whoa! Sir put the gun down!"

"You trying to rob my store?" the man yelled aiming the rifle at them, he stunk of cheap booze.

"Sir put the gun down!" Nick demanded. Catherine thought to herself after all this surviving the car wreck and practically living off of a bottle of water and beans they would lose this fight.

"Put your knife down! Does it or I'll shoot" Nick tossed it in front of him his hands up high. Catherine held onto Nick tightly.

"We were in an accident we need help!" Nick yelled the man didn't believe him.

"Modern day Bonnie and Clyde trying to rob me blind in my own store!"

"What?" Nick asked confused, as the man continues to ramble on not making any sense.

"Cmere!" the man pulled Nick towards him and started searching Nick.

"I don't have anything" Nick drawled the man struck Nick in the foot with the butt of the rifle. Nick jumped groaning in pain before stumbling over, the man walked over to a helpless Catherine and pushed her over she cried in pain. Nick ran and tackled the man putting him in a sleeper hold.

The man passed out and Nick restrained him using his belt. Nick crawled over to Catherine she was crying.

"Catherine, are you alright?" he said helping her sit up.

"My wrist..." she cried "if it wasn't broken before it definitely is now" he struggled to stand with the new pain in his foot but he picked her up and limped to the car. He sat her in the passenger side and buckled her in she felt as if she was on the verge of passing out because of the pain.

Nick hot-wired the car and drove it to the man and places him in the back buckling him in the backseat. Nick started to drive unsure of where he was headed. Luckily there was a full tank of gas in the car.

Nick drove for about fifteen minutes before they made it to a small ghost town which looked empty. He drove on.

"Nick I think he's waking up" Catherine said nervous. Nick looked back to see the man looking around scared.

"Sir... I'm CSI… Stokes" Nick says choking on his dry mouth

"What the hell is going on?" the man asked angry he had sobered up.

"Me and my partner were in an accident a couple days ago"

"You guys are the missing CSIs! You guys have been all over the news"

"Yea that's us... And we need help" Nick said coughing. "Where is the closest hospital?"

"We are about an hour away from the strip" the man said Nick pulled the car over and the man instantly became scared. Nick untied the man and gave him a stern warning.

"Don't do anything stupid"

"Are you serious man? I'm about to cash a big reward in"

"Reward?"

"the rampart is giving a hundred thousand dollar to anybody who can bring you guys home safely" the man said excited "hey big man you don't look too good I can drive you"

"No..." Nick said coughing. Catherine lightly touched his face, Nick started to feel faint he had growing muscle spasms in back.

"Let him drive... Nicky" Catherine said, Nick pulled over.

"Get out" Nick ordered the man "put your hands on the on the roof of the car... Don't move" Nick got out and carefully put Catherine in the backseat, he took off his shirt giving it to Catherine covering her up from the man's wondering eyes, living Nick his tank-top.

"Thank you Nicky" she said putting the shirt on. He gave her a kiss on the forehead he limped back over to the man searching him.

"Drive us straight to the hospital! No funny business!" Nick said showing the man the knife.

"No funny business... Got it!" the man said.

"What's your name?"

"Gerald... My friends call me Jerry"

"Ok Jerry let's get you that reward" Nick said Jerry smiled until Nick grabbed his chest coughing violently. Muscle spasms rocked his whole body Nick realized he was in trouble but he couldn't move.

"Let's get you to the hospital, buddy" the man dragged Nick over to the passenger side. Nick's hands started to shake.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Catherine begged her mouth was too dry and her muscles were spazing but Nick was barely conscious.

"I should have half Gatorade bottle... On the floor" he said Catherine looked desperately on the floor and found it.

"Here Nicky drink this" she said feeding it to him. "Drive!" Jerry started to speed and they left the desert. They were soon at the strip but Catherine and Nick were too exhausted and too dehydrated to even acknowledge where they were.

Jerry sped to the palms honking his horn once he got outside the ER.

"Help! I have two cop-scientist-CSIs guys who need help!" Jerry yelled no one moved Jerry opened up the door and Nick fell out.

The ER staff ran over helping Nick and Catherine. The security guards pulled Jerry away as one called the police. The front of the ER had erupted to a medical emergency nurses and doctors began helping them.

"Sir Can you tell us your name?" the doctor asked Nick, shining a light in his eyes.

"Where's Catherine?" he asked

"He's delirious. We need start an IV"

"Catherine! Catherine!" Nick yelled as he finally lost consciousness.

The doctors and nurses that were helping Catherine were experiencing the same problem with Catherine.

"Where's Nicky?" she whispered as doctors were placing her wrist in a splint.

"ma'am... What is your name?" the nurse said making Catherine look at him.

"Cath.. Catherine" she stutters her voice shaky "please help my friend... He's really sick"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait I've been out of town. What is now in store for Catherine and Nick now that they are rescued?<p> 


	5. Rescue

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews

Ch5: Rescue

* * *

><p>Catherine woke up with her throat was still dry but the spasms were gone so was the pain. She looked around she had a couple IVs in and she had a cast on her arm and a brace on her knee.<p>

"Can I come in?" Sara asked Catherine nodded.

"Yea... How's Nick?"

"He's alright the doctors gave him some antibiotics they said he was going down with a nasty case of pneumonia, and his foot is broken and his collarbone is cracked"

"Is he awake?"

"Kind of... He's been really out of it"

"Where's Lindsay?"

"She's on her way with your mom"

In the other room Nick was awake but barely. Greg and Ray were in the room with him keeping him company.

"How you feeling?" Greg asked

"I need a pizza" Nick said they all started laughing until Nick started coughing.

"Easy..." Greg said Nick gave him a thumbs up.

"What happened to Jerry?" Nick said in a whisper.

"He is going to get his reward"

"Good... How's Catherine?"

"Last I heard she was still asleep"

"But is she alright?"

"Her wrist was badly broken so they had to put a couple screws in it and her knee is badly sprained but she's alright"

"Good" Nick said "go see if she is awake"

"Why?"

"I want to see her"

"Nick..."

"Please Greg"

"I'll text Sara" Greg said typing away on his phone. Nick felt very tired and was trying to stay awake until he could see Catherine.

"Did... her... answer?" Nick said falling asleep as the automatic machine gave him some pain medicine. Greg left Nick and went to see Catherine.

"I'm going to go check on Catherine" Greg said

"Alright I'll watch him" Ray was speechless about everything. He was surprised about Nick and Catherine's will to survive. Nick's determination to get Catherine help sacrificing his own health. Doctors were surprised by Nick as well after all he did with the pneumonia.

"Hey Cath how you feeling?" Greg asked

"I'm fine... How's Nick?" Catherine asked practically begging him.

"He's asleep but he wanted me to come and check on you"

"I want to see him" she said sitting up

"Cath you gotta rest" Sara said

"Get me a wheel chair" Catherine said Sara just smiled and brought in a wheelchair. They all worked together to get Catherine in the wheelchair careful of her sore and achy body.

Sara wheeled Catherine into Nick's room, no one told her he was on oxygen or about the numerous IVs he had.

She instantly started to tear up when she saw him. He opened his eyes barely but just enough to see her, he smiled at her.

"Hey" he said his voice showing his tired body.

"Hey Nicky" she said wiping her eyes reaching for his hand "how are you feeling?"

"Tired..." he said "how's your hand?" he asked lifting his head a little.

"You wanna sign my cast?" she said trying not to cry as the events of these last couple days sink in.

"Maybe later" he said smiling "How about them cheeseburgers?" Catherine laughed.

"Maybe later, Nicky. You need to rest I'll come and visit you later" she said as he fell asleep.

Catherine went back to her room happy that it was all over. She was excited to see her daughter excited to carry on with her life. She wanted to move on and leave everything behind except for what her and Nick did by the fire.

* * *

><p>Review please? What is in store for Nick and Catherine now at they are freed?<p> 


	6. Live By Our Choices

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews

Ch6: Live by Our Choices

* * *

><p>Catherine was finally enjoying a goodnights sleep which was a guarantee with all the medicines the doctors had pumped her with.<p>

_Nick gently touched her waist and he kissed her, it was a sweet kiss. They kiss again and Nick moves above her and hovers over her._

_"Cath... We can't do this" Nick said_

_"I want this" she says cupping his face_

_"I don't want you to regret this tomorrow" tucking the hair behind her ear._

_"I won't" she says kissing him._

_He kisses her neck he pulls off her dress she watches as his eyes grow wide with desire. Nick grabs the blanket covering them as she unbuttons his shirt with one hand. Nick pushes between her thighs..._

"oh god..." Catherine gasps awake. She looks and sees Lindsay talking to my doctor while packing a bag. "Linds" Lindsay goes to her moms aide as a nurse follows.

"Mom the nurse is going to check on you"

"How's Nick?" she asks, Lindsay makes a face.

"He's not any worse than he was before... He's not too much better... They increased his antibiotics this morning"

"I want to see him"

"Let the nurse check you out then we can see him"

Lindsay wheeled Catherine into Nick's room, Ray and Greg had stayed with Nick all night.

"Is he awake?" she asks quietly

"Yes... I'm awake" he drawls opening one eye at her.

"How ya feelin'?" Catherine asks as everyone leaves to give them privacy.

"I've had better days... Look in that bag" Nick said pointing in the bag "Greg got us cheeseburgers" she laughs.

"Oh Nicky" she laughs Nick tries but ends up coughing instead.

"Let me sign your cast" he says inclining his bed. She hands him a marker he scribbled Nicky on it. Catherine always teased Nick about his handwriting it was like a doctor's. Catherine then signed Nick's cast hearting the I's.

"Nicky... We gotta talk" she said lightly holding Nick's hand careful of all the IV's.

"I know..." he gives her hand a light squeeze. The machine beeps giving Nick pain meds "it's your choice Catherine..." he said his eyes getting droopy. "we can leave what happened in the desert just... That in desert... Or we can try to do something… I don't regret what happened" he says kissing her hand.

"oh Nicky..." she says lightly rubbing his hand. He fights to stay awake but loses and falls asleep.

She goes back to her room and sleeps. She awakes shortly later feeling slightly more refreshed.

She looks around and sees Lindsay paying all her attention to her cellphone.

Catherine sits up watching the news. Catherine and Nick were still the top story on the news.

"Catherine," Sara says coming right inside. "I... Ummm... I have something I have to show you." Sara says looking somewhat embarrassed.

"What is it?" Catherine asks Sara makes a confused face. "Linds why don't you get something from the cafeteria?"

"Okay..." Lindsay says leaving.

"What is it?"

"Umm... Jerry had surveillance cameras in his store that were motion activated. So when the window was kicked open the cameras were activated. And there was one that watched the front of the store," Sara says and Catherine's eyes grow wide, as Sara hands her a photo of Nick and her kissing. "You see where I'm going with this," Sara frowns.

"Who saw?" Catherine asks covering her eyes blushing with embarrassment.

"Umm... It was actually a pretty strange group of characters that saw this... I did, Ray, Hodges, Brass... And umm... Ecklie."

"Oh my god."

"Sorry Cath,"

"So practically the entire lab saw Nick and me..."

"Do it? Yes," Sara says interrupting.

"I can't believe this," Catherine said her face becoming a red as a ripe red tomato. "Ecklie saw?"

"Yea..."

"So I survive all of this to now face career suicide,"

"Yup,"

"I gotta tell Nick," she says sitting up but then sees Ecklie. "Oh shit it's Ecklie... Go warn Nick, please Sara."

"Okay," Sara nods leaving.

"Hello Catherine, how are you feeling?" Ecklie says standing at the foot of my bed.

"I'm alright. I'll probably be discharged tomorrow... What's up?"

"Umm... I have a couple questions I need to ask you. Are you up for it?"

"Sure..."

"First I need you to give me a statement," he says taking out a tape recorder placing it between them. "Can you tell me what happened at the dinner?"

"Nothing much really. I was suppose to ride home with Detective Vartann but he and I got into a fight. He left and Nick said he would give me a ride," she says taking a deep breath.

"Then what happened next?"

"It was a very bad thunderstorm and we got into an accident. A car almost hit us Nick swerved to avoid it then we hit a guardrail and flipped over a couple time and landed in a drainage canal,"

"Then what?"

"I remember being sucked up in the water and then it's kind of blur after that... Next thing I remember is waking up in this room thing,"

"What happened after that?"

"We got out of the room the next morning went to the store that was there. The next day Jerry came and took us to the hospital," Catherine said leaving out the fighting that Jerry and Nick did. Jerry promised to stop drinking and Nick said in return that he wouldn't press charges for breaking his foot.

"I think you're leaving something out," Ecklie said Catherine began feeling nervous.

"Like what?"

"Listen Willows, the reason Jerry came to his store is because the store window was kicked out. The cameras captured you and Stokes being quiet intimate. So tell what happened? What were you thinking?"

"Ecklie I thought I was going to die. Be forgotten in the desert. The lab and its protocol was the last thing on my mind,"

"Well, I'm not gonna suspend you but I have to run an investigation now. And one of you will have to change shifts," he says leaving. Catherine starts crying. She doesn't regret sleeping with Nick at all. She's glad it happened. It answered so many questions she and he both had about each other.

She watches at Ecklie walks into Nick's room. And then her stomach hits the floor when she sees Vartann walking towards her room.

* * *

><p>Trouble in paradise? Review!<p> 


	7. Mixed Messages

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews

Ch7: Mixed Messages

* * *

><p>Vartann walks in and Catherine can tell he's upset to say the least. She sits up and avoids his glare.<p>

"You slept with Stokes?" Lou asks upset. Lou seemed more heartbroken then angry.

"Yes..." Catherine says not being ashamed but not being too proud either.

"How could you do this to me?"

"If you had just taken me home none of this would have happened?"

"I didn't force you to sleep with him!"

"I don't want to talk about this right now,"

"What?"

"Get out!" Catherine yells Lou chuckles angrily and slams the door as he leaves. Catherine covers her face shaking her head.

Ecklie walks in Nick's room to see Nick wide awake and sitting up he was going a lot better. Nick was eating some food the nurses brought him.

"Hey Nick, I got to ask you some questions. How you feeling?" Ecklie said pulling a chair close Nick's bed.

"Much better, the doc thinks I'll be discharged tomorrow."

"Good because the sheriff is going to be hosting a car safety event and you, Catherine, and the man who found you Jerry are the guests of honor. And Jerry will be getting his award then too. With all the publicity this brought she wants to turn it and use it for something positive."

"That's good," Nick said shrugging his shoulder. Nick could care less about the publicity it generated he was just happy he and Catherine were alright. But after hearing Sara's warning Nick was concerned, he wish he could talk to Catherine before Ecklie. Nick was going to play off him and Catherine as a meaningless little fling that meant nothing. So if he and Catherine wanted to be together they could as long as it was secret and if they didn't it was done. But he did want to be with her.

"Nick, I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. A camera in front of the store caught video of you and Catherine," Ecklie said Nick blushed and slightly smiled.

"Oh..." Nick says looking at the ceiling.

"You see the reasons for my questions now,"

"Yea but Ecklie Catherine and I aren't a thing,"

"Nick you and her were caught on camera having sex I think that makes you a thing,"

"No... Ecklie we had been through quiet an ordeal we were going mad and we were delirious. I in no way have romantic feelings towards her."

"You are sure?"

"Positive, Catherine is like a sister to me. I vaguely even remembered it until you said something about it," Nick lies; he has stopped thinking about it and dreaming about it. "I just want to put all this behind me,"

"I can understand that but you broke one of the most important rules,"

"Listen. You can judge me but if I get stranded in east bumble with a pretty woman. Stuff is going to happen especially if I don't think we are making it out alive. Nothing makes her special it would have happened with any woman," Nick said cold heartily. He regretted the words as he said them but he wanted it to be believable and being a royal asshole was one way to do it. He didn't mean anything he said.

"You still broke the rules,"

"I know, but the circumstances pushed us to it. We have been working together for

A long time and we have never done anything like this before and I can guarantee

You it will never happen again."

"I want to believe you, but I don't know..." Ecklie says as Nick starts to cough rather hard coughing up slime. "Why don't you just rest and if I have any more questions I'll hunt you down later, okay?" Ecklie said Nick was unable to speak but nodded. Ecklie left and Nick released a deep breath he wanted to go and see Catherine to tell her but the nurses took away the wheelchair in his room due to the fact that he would try to go and see her anytime he was left alone and they refused to give him crutches. So he waited for her to visit him.

An hour went by... Then another... Then one more. Nick practically stated at the clock and the door waiting for her. He wanted her to come by more than anything in the world. He couldn't call her his cell phone was long as was hers and the hospital phone was just out of reach no matter how much he stretched for it. The nurse came in and checked on Nick.

"Excuse me, is Catherine Willows still here?"

"Mr. Stokes, I can't really just give you that information." the nurse says, she changes his IV bag.

"Please I won't tell anyone. I just want to make sure she is alright that is all,"

"She is fine." she says as she gives him a shot of the antibiotics and pain meds. "She is probably going to be discharged in the morning,"

"Good... Tell her I want to see her before she leaves..." Nick says trying to fight to stay awake. He opens his eyes and sees the blurred image of his nurse. "Please tell her..." he says falling asleep.

A couple hours later the nurse went to see Catherine who looked to be on the edge of a nervous breakdown. She was too nervous to do anything she was could even muster the strength to see Nick. Her nurse was in the process of discharging her

"Excuse me, Ms. Willows." the nurse says Catherine look up nervous.

"Yeah..." Catherine said as her nurse removed the IV port.

"Mr. Stokes requested that I come and see you and told me to say that he wants to see you before you leave," she says checking her beeper as she was being called away.

"Thank you," Catherine says as the nurse apologizes for leaving as she leaves. The other nurse finishes discharging Catherine.

"Let me get you a wheelchair and you are free to go. Make sure you have a follow up with your normal physician. Okay?" the nurse said and Catherine nodded.

"You ready to come home?" Lindsay said excited.

"Yea," Catherine said smiling. "What time do you have class?"

"Later... By the time I get you home and situated I'll probably have to leave. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. College is important and that is where your focus should be, don't worry about me." Catherine says as they help her onto the wheelchair. "Can you just stop me at Nick's room just for a second?"

"Okay, cause I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Lindsay wheeled Catherine into Nick's room. Nick was in a deep sleep as the exhaustion had finally caught up with him.

"Oh Nicky..." she chuckles to herself. She reaches for the notepad and starts to write Nick a letter. Let's do something with this. I don't regret anything that happened in the desert. Call me as soon as you read this ~ love Cath' she folds the note and slides it into his hand careful not to disturb him. Catherine didn't care about what the backlash would be it was time for her to be happy. She wheels herself out careful of her wrist.

"You ready?" Lindsay asks Catherine nods. As soon as they leave Vartann slips in Nick's room and takes the note.

* * *

><p>After Lindsay left for her classes Catherine took a power nap did some household chores and then went on her laptop to check her email. Usually the email would have come directly to her phone but since that was god knows where she had to do it the old fashion way. She sees an email from Ecklie with the subject of investigation report.<p>

Catherine knows that this is very fast for the report to already be back. With it back this quick means they're cleared which makes her very suspicion so she reads the report heading directly for Nick's statement.

* * *

><p>Will they be able to be together? Sorry for the wait I hope this made up for some :)<p> 


	8. Take My Love and Hate Me til the End

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews

Ch8: Take My Love and Hate Me til the End

* * *

><p>Nick was released from the hospital the next day and he had been home now for three days. He had been calling Catherine a lot and she hadn't answer once. He didn't know why but Greg told him that she was returning to desk duty today. Nick was planning on stopping by the lab he had to speak with her and he was getting the feeling that she did not want to speak with him. Nick vaguely remembered his conversation with Ecklie he remembered his plan he had come up with but he was afraid that maybe he had overstepped his goal and maybe Catherine had found out what he said. But Nick hadn't gotten a report from Ecklie so he assumed that Catherine didn't so he assumed that Catherine did in fact regret what they did.<p>

Nick walked into the lab, the majority of his cuts healed and gone as was his cast that was replaced by a walking boot. His limped wasn't major but was noticeable. He peeked in the break room and she wasn't there, he knew she wouldn't be in the field yet. He walked to her office door and lightly knocked on it. She looked up and saw him and returns her attention back to her work.

"What's up, Nick?" she said her voice she was hinting she was annoyed by his presence. Usually she would have called him Nicky and he noticed the tone in her voice he knew he was not welcomed in her office but he felt compelled to speak with her.

"Nothing, I've been trying to call you..." he says sheepishly sitting in a chair across from her desk. She refused to look at him, she was afraid she would just scream at him. Her feelings were hurt and she felt stupid because she knew how Nick was and could not believe she fell for him.

"I know. I've been busy." she says still not looking at him. She stops writing losing her train of thought, wishing that Nick would just leave her office and leave her alone.

"I want to talk to you," he says softly. She looks up at him taking off her glasses. He could see the anger, regret, and hurt in her eyes.

"You've certainly said enough already." she says standing up and trying to walk out. He beats her to the door shutting it and blocking it with his body.

"What are you talking?" he says she turns around taking a deep breath.

"I never pictured you a liar. But I guess it's at fault of my own, right?" she says he goes to speak but she interrupts him. "I should have known better, but I thought we were friends enough to at least respect me!"

"Cath..."

"Don't! You're just some pathetic womanizer and you're selfish! I thought of you as my best friend but I'm so disgusted I don't even want to look at you! You are not my friend anymore. For now on we are just coworkers. I should have known better... So just leave me alone!" she says pushing him aside and walking out.

"Catherine I don't understand what you are talking about?" he says but she continues to walk away. "Cath..." he says she ignores him and catches up with her. He grabs her arm and turns her, but she knees him as hard as she could in between the legs. He immediately lets go of her.

"Don't touch me," she says. "Please Nick, just leave me alone."

"Okay..." he says feeling all the blood rush to his face as he hunches over covering himself from another possible hit.

She pushes through Greg and Ray and walks away. Greg and Ray look around trying to figure out what just happen. Greg smirks.

"I guess this takes a new meaning to don't shit where you eat, right Nick?" Greg says putting a hand on Nick's back as he remains hunched over. Nick swats him away as he stood up still grimacing slightly.

"It's not like that... She got me good," Nick says twisting his face.

"Are you going to try to talk to her?" Ray asked Nick looked at releasing a deep breath.

"You serious? You saw her she wants nothing to do with me. I just messed this up royally. She's been ignoring my calls and now... She has made herself clear." Nick said ashamed and embarrassed.

"Stokes," The Sheriff said getting Nick's attention and Greg's and Ray's attention as well.

"Yes, Sheriff." Nick said he always respected the sheriff she made sure that

McKean got the max on his sentence and did a great job clearing house after Warrick.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, getting better."

"That's good. Here is your invitation to the event that Ecklie may have mentioned to you."

"Ah... Yes,"

"You, Catherine, and Jerry are the guests of honor. Do you know where Catherine is, by any chance I have to give her hers?" she says.

"Umm... She walked that way. I think she had to use the bathroom," Nick said making it up as he went along.

"Okay, thank you." the sheriff says leaving.

"You better hope Catherine doesn't knee you in front of the whole department." Greg says with only a small hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah..." Nick said still feeling the pain she had left him.

"Nick, Greg is right. You guys better figure out what's going on between you two. Because the last thing you want is to have a huge blow up in front of everyone. I know Catherine can be ruthless but don't let this ruin your friendship with her." Ray added.

"You're right," Nick said. "But what can I do? Everyone saw us, the statement I gave Ecklie was a hunk of garbage… not that she will even believe me if I tell her that. I had come up with a plan when I was all doped up on morphine and Ecklie got my statement when I was riding the same wave. I overstepped what I was trying to do. Now Catherine thinks she is just another notch on my belt when it's not like that!"

"Nick, we know that." Greg said as Ray nodded. Nick felt ashamed and embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Can their relationship survive?<p> 


	9. Love

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews

Ch9: Love

* * *

><p>Nick and Catherine were forced to sit next to each other at the rehearsal. Nick had showed up late and Catherine had been ruthlessly teasing him. She asked him if he was with another pretty woman that's when he finally putted it together.<p>

"Catherine, please let me explain." Nick whispers as the sheriff left to answer her phone.

"You are too late for that. I told you to just leave me alone,"

"I don't want you to hate me. What you read..."

"Showed me what a heartless asshole you really are! I thought we were friends

Nick, how could you play me like that?"

"I was trying to call you but..."

"Excuses! Why can't you be honest with me?"

"Cath..."

"Shut up Nick I just don't want to hear it anymore!" she yells shaking her hands wanting nothing more than to slap him. She's never hit Nick before except yesterday but she couldn't control herself she was so anger and hurt. "It was a mistake, okay?"

"Cath!" Nick said with a growing sense of frustration, all he wanted was to be able to talk to her without getting interrupted or being called a name. She grabs her cup of water and dumps it on and throws the cup at him and runs off crying.

"What is going on?" Jerry asked as the sheriff looked on.

* * *

><p>The event starts on time and they have raised a lot of money. Everyone was commingling and all the younger officers were talking to Jerry. Nick and Catherine were nowhere to be found except for their occasional peeks which lead to harsh whispering fights.<p>

Nick went to the roof to get fresh air, his rented suit not fitting him as well as his own did. He feels the breeze of the cool wind the nighttime. It reminded him of Warrick's dinner just missing the rain and as if on cue he feels a small sprinkle on his face. He laughs as he sticks his house feeling the rain on his face and hands. Fearing a downpour he returned inside and went to the elevator.

The elevator opens and its Catherine, she rolls her eyes as he steps in. The elevator starts to shut and an awkward silence takes over.

"Cath..." Nick said, Catherine sighs. She starts hitting the bottom to open up the elevator. The door opens and Catherine starts to walk out but Nick grabs her by the arm. "Damn it Catherine!" she goes to knee him again but he blocks it with his hand. He looks up at her; he sees the pain in her eyes.

She pulls him up and kisses him. She wraps her arms as he lifts her up putting her against the elevator. He kisses her neck just as he did when all this drama began.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Catherine asked scratching the back of Nick's head. They kiss again but then Catherine pulled away and pushed Nick away as he went to kiss her neck. "Put me down..."

"Cath..."

"Now!" he put her down. "I can't believe I almost fall for your bullshit again!" she pushed Nick away.

"Catherine you know it's not like that!"

"Bullshit Nick! What, you wanted to see if you could get with me again and tell everyone? Again!"

"Catherine..." he pleads as the elevator opens and she quickly leaves.

"Fuck you, Nick."

* * *

><p>The sheriff starts her speech and the team knew the big blow out melt down between Nick and Catherine was destined. They could see Nick fuming with anger as was Catherine.<p>

"Should I go get tested? How many pretty women did you bang before me?"

"Shut up..." Nick whispered back to Catherine.

"Why you didn't use protection with me? Luckily I'm on the pill," Catherine hashed back, like raising a child with Nick would be the worst.

"You have no idea,"

"I do have an idea. Things happen with pretty women."

"You don't know what I meant,"

"It's pretty clear," Catherine said giving a nervous chuckle.

"No!" Nick yelled shooting out of his seat. "You should know after all the years we have been friends that I would never say anything like that about you! I lied to him! I am a liar, okay? I lied to him so we could be together; I thought if I just downplayed what happened we could still work together! But I had no idea you wanted to be with me that's why I kept calling to warn you! If you had just picked up the phone once I could've told you!" Nick yelled and then storming off beyond frustrated. Silence takes over as a small pathway is created as Nick leaves. Rumors and whispers take over the banquet room as Catherine too runs off to hide from everyone, making no attempt to follow Nick. She was too embarrassed to face anyone especially him.

* * *

><p>It is going to get better now I promise<p> 


	10. Chase

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

KiraRobert, I expect a message when you come out with your story lol. Sorry for the long wait, I just lost motivation to write this but I got a surge of ideas and was able to destroy the writing block. Please Review!

Love Reviews

* * *

><p>Ch10: Chase<p>

Catherine chased after Nick catching Nick in the parking lot. Catherine regretted not letting Nick speak; deep down inside she knew that there had to be more to Nick's story than what was told.

"Nicky, please wait." Catherine said trying to catch Nick.

"You will be pleased to know that I got a shift change. So, you won't have to see me anymore." he said turning angry to see her.

"Nick, I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did!" Nick interrupted. "You made that very clear."

"Nicky..."

"Stop, I don't want to talk to you anymore. We're just coworkers now... Just like you wanted." he said walking away.

"I just want to talk to you, Nick." Catherine said starting to cry.

"It's funny, because when I wanted to just talk to you. You just through me aside and called me names. I was a liar, a pathetic womanizer, and selfish." Nick said getting emotional as he remembered Catherine yelling at him. "When the only thing I wanted to do was explain myself, you should have known I would never say those things about you. But you didn't want to hear anything about it." Nick said his own tears running down his face. Catherine looked down ashamed and upset. "It's a pretty shitty feeling isn't it?" he said almost choking on his emotions. Catherine nodded. "Yea, that's what I thought. I'll see you around, Cath." Nick said as he walked away.

"Nicky, I'm sorry." Catherine said upset, but Nick just kept walking. Catherine started to sob, regretting everything she had said.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Sara asked, once she noticed Catherine was crying she immediately hugged her.

"I really messed up." Catherine cried.

"About what?"

"Nick is getting a shift change and he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true, Cath. He's just really upset and hurt. He doesn't mean it."

"He does I said really nasty things to him because I thought he was just trying get laid."

"You and Nick have been friends for a very long time. I'm surprised you would think that..."

"I know, I guess I was scared."

"You have to make it right."

"No, Nick doesn't want anything to do with. He made that clear,"

"Just like you kneeing him? Nick would not have tried so hard to talk to you and then when you finally start to understand and then decide he doesn't want anything to do with you. He's just really upset."

"I don't know, Sar."

Catherine parked herself at the bar and started drinking anything that came her way. Her usual fruit drinktinis were not doing much so she started just doing shots. Before any of her teammates knew, Catherine was beyond drunk.

"Cath, how much have you had to drink?" Greg said, holding a drunken Catherine up.

"I don't know, but I feel better Greggo." she said laughing padding his chest.

"Ray, go find Sara." Greg said Ray walked away. "Here Cath take a seat."

"I... I am... Alright." Catherine slurred. Ray and Sara came over.

"We gotta get Cath out of here. We can't let the sheriff see her like this."

Sara said.

"I'll call a cab."

* * *

><p>Nick was watching sports center and eating some food he picked up on his way home. He didn't feel like getting changed out of the tux, he didn't feel much of anything. He did feel terrible for speaking to Catherine the way he did, that wasn't his intention. He opened up the straps on his boot to air it out. The bruise on his foot was a faint yellow and green with some parts still black and blue. He swallowed some of his pain meds hoping that he could just go to sleep.<p>

Nick's mind was racing. Catherine knew things about Nick that no one else did not even his parents and yet the moment she thought he was just using her there long time friendship was thrown out the window and Nick found out how she really felt about him. Nick thought that they could maybe try to be together but now he felt stupid.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a faint knock on the door. Nick restrapped his boot and slowly limped to his door. He opened the door and saw Catherine.

"Cath, what are you doing here?" Nick said, subconsciously happy she was here. She smiles hooking her finger into his waistband of his slacks. She uses it to pull him closer and kisses him.

"I'm sorry, Nicky." she says kissing him again, grabbing his face. She pushes him inside and shuts the door.

"Cath, are you drunk?" Nick says already knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter," she says kissing Nick again but he pulls away. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this. You're drunk." Nick said, wanting nothing more than to bring her to his room and be with her. But he couldn't she was drunk, it would create more problems.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Catherine said tossing her purse on his couch almost falling but Nick caught her.

"Just take a seat. I'll get you some coffee." Nick said as Catherine lay down. By the time the coffee was done and poured, Catherine was asleep. "Oh Cath." Nick said scooping her up, she instinctively put her arms around his neck still asleep. He laid her on his bed and took her heels off, before covering her with blankets.

Nick felt a buzz from his pain meds. His mind was circling Catherine coming to his doorstep drunk. He did want Catherine but not like this. He always saw

Catherine as a strong and demanding woman and that's what he loved about her, but he knew that all this was putting a stress on both of them. Nick yelled at her in front of the department and Catherine was a drunken mess. They needed to get there stuff together.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long long wait. I need some ideas the more feed abck i get the quicker the chapters will be I promise.<p> 


	11. Talk

Hole

Disclaimer: own nothing...

Please Review and Enjoy!

Love Reviews

Ch11: Talk

* * *

><p>Catherine woke up with a splitting headache and hung over. She reached and grabbed the bottle of water she usually kept on her nightstand. She opened her drawer and went fishing for her Tylenol or aspirin. That's when it dawned on her that she wasn't her.<p>

The bed was comfier than her own, the sheets were softer than her own, the drawer was different than hers as well, and the content was certainly different. She pulled the pillow off her face and looked around and realized she wasn't home. She looked in the drawer and saw loose bullets, bubble gum, some condoms, loose change, a handcuff key, an ace bandage, some loose pens and pencils, and a book. She was at Nick's, in his bed. Catherine remembered the huge fight they had last night and prayed to all things that she didn't sleep with him but she did hope she didn't make an ass out of herself. Catherine was ashamed of herself. She was sending Nick mixed signals then getting mad at him when he acted on them, but she herself was confused. She didn't know what she wanted.

Catherine pulled off the blankets, letting her dizziness, nausea, and her eyes adjust. She walked out and saw Nick still asleep on the couch. His good arm behind his head for a pillow and he was using a small couch blanket to keep warm. He woke up when he heard her sigh. Catherine immediately felt embarassed that she was staring and started looking for her shoes.

"Cath..." she heard Nick say from behind her. She didn't know what to say so she just grabbed her shoes and ran to the door. Nick climbed off the couch and grabbed Catherine's arm stopping her from leave. "Wait, Cath. I want to talk to you."

"Yea," she said turning to face him but keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I wanna talk to you..." Nick whispered practically begging her to stay. "I don't want to fight anymore Cath. This has gotten way out of hand."

"Look, Nicky… I'm sorry about anything I said... Or did last night," she said pointing to his room giving him a questioning look.

"We didn't have sex, Cath." Nick said surprised that she thought that. Catherine released a deep breath. Nick started to feel really crappy about himself, if his best friend thought so poorly of him he must have really screwed up. Catherine did honestly think that her and Nick did sleep together and the further she thought about it the more it did not upset her. At first it did just about devastate her but now she was kind of disappointed that she thought that maybe that wouldn't have been as bad as she thought. The morning after would certainly be different.

"Oh… then why am I here?" Catherine asked seriously confused, however greatly relieved she didn't add more fuel to the fire.

"You came over last night drunk and passed out on my sofa. I brought you in my room so you could sleep... I slept on the couch I swear." he said she felt relieved and yet again embarrassed.

"Good. I mean... I didn't think we did anyway." Catherine said josseling her hair. They both knew she was lying and starting chuckle. "Listen Nicky, I'm really sorry. I knew you would never say those things about me."

"But you did? Why? Is that what you really think of me?"

"Well…"

"No! You've slapped me. Dumped water on my head. You've kneed me in between the legs. I'm trying to give a moment to tell me if that's what you think of me. I'm letting you talk to explain yourself something you never gave me, so please just answer the question. Is that really what you think of me?"

"No, I was scared." Catherine said scared Nick took a step forward.

"Cath, you are my best friend."

"I know,"

"That night remember what I said to you. I told you I didn't want you to regret it in the morning, do you regret sleeping with me?"

"No, Nicky. I regret what happened afterwards. I thought that we were goig to be able to do something with all this but I read Ecklie's statement."

"Catherine that was all hot air I promise. I begged my nurse to have you visit but I never saw you."

"That's because you were asleep, I left you a note."

"I didn't get one. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I saw Vartann in your room; he must have taken it... Oh gosh Nicky I'm sorry," she said starting to cry. Nick hugged her.

"Cath, I want to be the guy you wake up to in the morning. I want to make breakfast for you. Buy a big house neither of us can afford. I want see you smile every day. I want to hug you when you're sad and happy. I want to take you out and treat you like a queen. Catherine, I would do anything for you. Catherine, you don't deserve the guys who treat you like scum and if anyone else had said those things about you or to you, I'd knock his head off." Nick said.

"Nicky…"

"Catherine, I love you. And that day in the desert was the best day of my life and I was ready to die the next day. But I can't have you mad at me, we don't have to be in a relationship but you're my best friend."

"Nicky, I'm sorry I've been so mean."

"Me too."

"So what do we do now?" Catherine asked.

"Well, Miss Catherine Willows would you like to go out?" Nick said smiling from ear to ear.

"I'd like that," Catherine says kissing Nick. Nick engulfed Catherine in a tremendous hug lifting her off the ground.

"Me too."

"Nicky, I love you too. That's why I was so scared."

"I'm never going to hurt." Nick said kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait!<p> 


End file.
